


Follow (Under Editing)

by GalaxyFantasma



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Action/Adventure, BioWare, Friendship, Other, Trilogy, space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5178710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyFantasma/pseuds/GalaxyFantasma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[ A Mass Effect Trilogy Fanfic. ]<br/> </p><p>“I’ll follow you if you follow me, Almos Shepard.”</p><p> </p><p>Almos Shepard, Colonist and hero to Alliance. She has sacrificed her life to save fellow soldier during war and mission traveling. Now, she’s currently traveling to search of Edem Prime in hope to become the first Human Specter at Citadel Council. Countless life counts on Almos Shepard to success her mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. D A T A : 0 0

**Author's Note:**

> All Character belongs rightfully to Bioware.  
> The Create-Shepard in this fanfic is made me in the game but it may counts belong to Bioware.  
> Story was made by walkthrough during in the game. Only except that will be added more due how creativity mind works on my brain.

_ _ _ P R O L O G U E  _ _ _

 

 

 

Mindoir is another colonist world, a peaceful place. It was an original homeworld where Almos Shepard was born. Small and fragile before to peace and silence type. Admiring fiction stories about space and art, it was usually parents ever dream about. But their fear was Almos have small group of friend yet she never hangs out.  Neverless, they couldn’t ever ask another child. They love her even they do try dismiss the fear. Almos skin was like her mother, medium beige. But her eyes are both exact from her parents, warm chocolate eye. Her length of hair reaches above her shoulder; they often think her natural hair color is somewhat the color of branches.

 

 

One secret place that Almos loves is to sneak out from her room. Climb on the roof and admire the dark blue sky. For one day happen, Almos spot shooting star. Her greatest wish is to travel another galaxy and encounter different life form.

 

 

Weeks went by, Almos birthday was coming. She was soon sixteen; the anticipation fills her up like a kid excited for Christmas Day. For the day of her birthday, nerveless the other weeks come by. Mindoir was brought by surprise by a pirate ship, Batarians slavers. Start to slave the entire Colonist, including Almos with her family and friends. They were force to follow rules, yet Almos was the only one who broke every single rules. To which cause her to earn a scar across from her nosebridge. This also cost her loss of family and friend, slaughtering right in front of her.

 

 

Hope were gone inside her eyes, praying to be rescue were gone as well. Instead, it made her build rage, to fight back, earn her homeworld once again. But the plan was stopped by unfamiliar troops who were order to drive away the batarians. Alas, the defenses were nearly too strong for this troops but Almos manage to survived during the battle field. One of them spotted and then took her with them.

 

 

By that time, Almos was eighteen after she was rescue. All she could do is to watch her homeworld become smaller and smaller. Two patrols ask if she’d be alright; to their respond was a short nod on her head. Few hours went by, the ship made to unfamiliar planet. This made Almos feel bit anxious as she stare at it directly from the window. Blue of ocean and green of land, her memories try to remember the name of this place. Once it made contact on solid ground, one Patrol went to search for her. He was success to find her staring the window.

 

 

“Come with me, there is someone who would like to meet you.”

 

 

Almos did not hesitate instead; she followed him directly to the Alliance’s main hall. In there, she was introduced by a senior person. Male and skin color of sepia reddish-brown which made Almos feel trusted. Perhaps it is the look?

 

 

“It’s alright; you’re safe at Alliance Base Headquarter, on earth.” He explains, smile warmly.

 

 

Almos blink as she looks around the Headquarter. “Earth?”

 

 

“You must or could have, heard about earth?” He asks as he cross his arm behind him.

 

 

Almos turn her attention to him. “I read about it, in books I mean. But I never thought I would end up here…”

 

 

“You’re a Colonist, right?”

 

 

She nods. “I am.”

 

 

“My name is Anderson, don’t be afraid. I won’t hurt you.”

 

 

Almos remember her young days reading about something Alliance. She stood straight. “I’m Almos Shepard, sir.”

 

 

 

Anderson chuckle. “Don’t call me sir, Shepard. You’re not a soldier, not yet.”

 

 

“Soldier?” Almos ask bit taken by surprise.

 

 

“We decide to put you enlisted you into military career when you are officially eighteen.”

 

 

“What?” Almos eyes grew wider.

 

 

Anderson nods. “But, you’ll be put up to train.”

 

 

There was a moment of silence, Almos surely didn’t mind. But she wasn’t the exactly military type. “But… I don’t know how to fight.”

 

 

“You soon will learn how to fight, Shepard. In hopes for exchange, you’d able to learn how to defend yourself.”

 

 

Almos could only nod as Anderson salute at her then leaves. The door does ‘click’ metallic sound as Almos turns her head to the window. She could see everything from her window; she thought Earth could be almost as her home world. But never thought it would be beautiful to take her breath away. From what it seem Almos has no other choice but to do this training. All she could think of to figure a way to get revenge on her friends and family. During the progress of her training, Almos became infiltrator. A combat of balance to send flame against their enemy’s armor which in process to burn out their shield.

 

 

Almos process as infiltrator was completed. During the gun practice, Almos skilled of perfect headshot with sniper rifles which they congrats her. Finally, Almos Shepard was now part of Alliance Soldier. Almos join Anderson on his mission later in a war. To which happen, Almos became a war hero. Now, Almos find herself staring at this wide-window admiring billions of stars. Remembering the dream to travel across the galaxy to meet new world but it made her bit depress. Going new places as if was helping her to forget about her family and friends death.

 

 

“The Galaxy is beautiful, is it?”

 

 

A familiar voice disturbs Almos thoughts as she turns her head to her left side. “It is, sir.”

 

 

Anderson folds his arm behind his back. “I bet you never travel places like this, Shepard?”

 

 

Almos knows he was being more respectful with her last name. “No sir. I always dream to travel like this, before the batarians slavers enslave my home world.” She lifts her hand to place against the crystal wall. To which she stare at her transparent image of herself.

 

 

He nods to her answer. “And now you do. I’m certain thinking that you are not plotting revenge?”

 

 

Almos remained silences, she can’t deny it. She has been plotting to seek revenge for her family and friends death. In hope to actually put them to rest in peace, Almos then looks at Anderson. He shakes his head of disappointment over Almos plotting. It made her feel the need to hide her corner, she never once made her captain disappoint over her revenge.

 

 

“I’m sorry sir…” She mumbles.

 

 

“Head straight, Almos Shepard. I would recommend you as a friend…”

 

 

She does as what she was told.

 

 

“Don’t do this. There’s chances, you’ll regret it if you seek revenge. No, you’ll be burden for the rest of your life. Looking revenge so your family can rest peacefully? Have you thought the only peace they want is for you to escape, unharmed?”

 

 

It took deeply to Almos thoughtful, she never come across that other option. She continues staring into thought of her mind as she sighs.

 

 

“You’re right sir, I haven’t thought that exactly.”

 

 

Anderson opens his mouth yet Almos interrupted him.

 

 

“Yet, maybe that is my parents wish. To leave the place and find another life to current I am having one right now. Becoming a soldier wasn’t my future plan but then again, here I am. Saving life, going dangerous mission and risking myself to make sure none my soldier dies in my arm.”

 

 

He blinks but he smiles at her.

 

 

“Keep working, Shepard. Soon, you’ll be recognizing as Alliance War Hero.”


	2. D A T A : 0 1

## D A T A : 0 1

 

 

_ _ _ C H A P T E R 1 _ _ _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_ _ _ Almos POV _ _ _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Years and years have pass since I was promoted War Hero. I didn’t realize how old I was until now, our mission to head Edem Prime. In search of Prothean beacon, at least it was search some old artifice. Nothing mentions if this mission is dangerous or not but knowing Anderson. It must be important for as well for us. I guide myself toward the bridge before we can hit the mass relay to reach Edem Prime. Although, I wasn’t alone by the end of bridge to encounter Nihlus was already in there.

 

 

 

 

The countdown begins as ray of blue light hit our ship and pushes us away like a pinball. It helps us jump across galaxy to reach Edem Prime. After we did, I heard Joker checking every single system on Normandy. I couldn’t help but to smiles slightly at him.

 

 

 

 

“1500 is good. Your Captain will be pleased.” Said Nihlus as he left.

 

 

 

 

I stood up and salute him before I could turn to Joker who happens to shake his head.

 

 

 

 

“I hate that guy.”

 

 

 

 

I couldn’t help but to chuckle at Joker’s amusement.

 

 

 

 

“Nihlus gave you a compliment… so you hate him?” I assume it was Kaiden who started to talk.

 

 

 

 

“You remember to zip up your jumpsuit on the way out of the bathroom? That's good. I just jumped us halfway across the galaxy and hit a target the size of a pinhead. So that's incredible! Besides, Spectres are trouble. I don't like having him on board. Call me paranoid.”

 

 

 

 

I shake my head; Joker is always paranoid over Spectres.

 

 

 

 

“You're paranoid. The Council helped fund this project. They have a right to send someone to keep an eye on their investment.” One point for Kaiden, for getting it right.

 

 

 

 

“Yeah, that is the official story. But only an idiot believes the official story.” Joker said in the most sarcastic tone.

 

 

 

 

“I may agree with you Joker, but don’t take it personal.” I said and cross my arm.

 

 

 

 

“Says the person who wanted to take revenge on her home planet.” He said as a joke.

 

 

 

 

I rolled my eyes but brush off that joke.

 

 

 

 

“So there's more going on here than the captain's letting on.”

 

 

 

 

I’ll agree with that, since I joined in Normandy and being promoted. Anderson have let thing on. I wasn’t sure what is going on but either way, I’d stay focus for any orders.

 

 

 

 

“Joker! Status report.” Sound Anderson is mad.

 

 

 

 

“Just cleared the mass relay, Captain. Stealth system engaged. Everything looks solid.”

 

 

 

 

They continue to talk until Anderson mentions my last name. Joker turn on me as I nod at him but I couldn’t help he sound mad.

 

 

 

 

“He sounds angry. Something must have gone wrong with the mission.” I said before I left.

 

 

 

 

I guide myself toward the comm room but couldn’t help to stop right in front of Jenkins and Dr. Chakwas. To which seem having a conversation and this is where I decide to get in between. Dr. Chakwas smiles gently at me.

 

 

 

 

“Hello Commander Shepard.”

 

 

 

 

I held my hand in front of her. “Please, call me by Almos. Dr.Chakwas.”

 

 

 

 

She nods. “Alright, Almos. Is everything good?”

 

 

 

 

I gave a simple shrugs. “I was heading to see Captain Anderson. Seem he has something to tell me.”

 

 

 

 

“I hope is not about this mission.” Jenkins sighs.

 

 

 

 

“I’m afraid it is he doesn’t sound too happy.” I explained.

 

 

 

 

“Well, whatever it is. You go there and talk to him.” Dr.Chakwas said while she smiles.

 

 

 

 

“Yes Commander, I cannot wait to see you in action like you did back attack by Batarian slavers on Elysium!”

 

 

 

 

“Settle down Jenkins, this is not some field trip.” I warned him.

 

 

 

 

“Yeah, yeah. You’re right commander.”

 

 

 

 

I bit my farewell as I head to comm room as the door slide open. To my expectation of Anderson be in there yet turns out it was Nihlus. I raise my suspicion as the door slide close behind meanwhile I walk straight to him. He turns around as the corner of his mouth twitches.

 

 

 

 

“Commander.”

 

 

 

 

 

“Nihlus.”

 

 

 

 

“I was wondering when we will have a private discussion.”

 

 

 

 

I narrow my eyes at him. “About?”

 

 

 

 

“About this world-“He begins to walk to the right as he speaks. “-Eden Prime, I heard its quiet beautiful.”

 

 

 

 

I fold my arm. “It beyond beautiful, almost a paradise.”

 

 

 

 

“Yes, a paradise. But this is not what I come to chat about the planet.”

 

 

 

 

“Then what?”

 

 

 

 

“I have seen how your people wants to proof they can protect. But still, your people are newcomers, Almos.” Nihlus said, rasping with my name on his tongue.

 

 

 

 

I slowly frown at him.

 

 

 

 

“The galaxy is indeed a dangerous place.” Nihlus crosses his arm. “Is the Alliance truly ready for this, Shepard?”

 

 

 

 

As I open my mouth, we heard a swoosh sound. Causing us to look behind to which result was Anderson walking. The same expression as he will ever be.

 

 

 

 

“I think it’s about time we told commander what’s really going on.”

 

 

 

 

“This mission… Is far more than shakedown.” Nihlus said.

 

 

 

 

I let out a sighs. “I got a bad feeling about it.”

 

 

 

 

My eyes drop on Anderson as he stood in front of us. “We were trying to make it stealth as possible for this mission.”

 

 

 

 

“There more than just one reason you are keeping everything quiet.” I said, almost glaring at Anderson.

 

 

 

 

Anderson sighs. “This comes down from the top, Almos. You know it.”

 

 

 

 

I roll my eyes as I nod.

 

 

 

 

“A research team on Eden Prime found of a lost objected that belong to the Phrothean. A beacon.” Anderson explained as he walks to stand next to Nihlus.

 

 

 

 

I rise but one eyebrow from curiosity. “Spill the details.”

 

 

 

 

“This is big, Almos. One the last thing humanity ever discovers that jumps our technology almost two hundred years. Yet the Eden Prime does not have facility to handle the beacon. That is why it must bring back to Citadel for a proper study.”

 

 

 

 

Never had I thought the beacon could be this important. At least, I heard bit about Phrothean history and the beacon. I am slowly understanding this why this is an important mission. Although, how did the beacon end up on Eden Prime?

 

 

 

 

“Obviously, this goes beyond mere human interest. This could affect all species council race.” Nihlus said, adding another subject to it.

 

 

 

 

But I couldn’t help to notice both of them sound worry about this beacon. “At least we got few more hand to help this mission.”

 

 

 

 

“The beacon’s not the only reason I am here, Almos.” Nihlus said, sounding more and more serious as he took few step closer to me.

 

 

 

 

I come to realize how tall turians all, despise how ridiculous small I am.

 

 

 

 

“Nihlus wants to see you in action, Shepard. He has come to evaluated you.”

 

 

 

 

“Wait, what?” I said since I was caught off guard.

 

 

 

 

“The Alliance has been pushing this for a long time. To put a human in the Citadel Council and prove we are what they need us to help them.”

 

 

 

 

“What are you saying, sir?”

 

 

 

 

Anderson went in front of me just like Nihlus did.

 

 

 

 

“To see if you can overcome this mission and become a Spectres.”

 

 

 

 

“A… Spectres?”

 


	3. D A T A : 0 2

_ _ _ C H A P T E R 2 _ _ _

 

 

 

“Yes. That’s why I put your name forward as a candidate for the Spectres.”

 

 

 

I turn my head to Nihlus who explain.

 

 

 

 

“But I don’t see myself as good Spectres. Then again-“I looked at Anderson. “I assume this is good for the Alliance, no?”

 

 

 

He nodded. “Earth needs this, Almos. We’re counting on you.”

 

 

 

“I need to see your skills for myself, Commander. Eden Prime will be the first of several missions together.” Nihlus said.

 

 

 

“You’ll be in charge of the ground team. Secure the beacon and get it onto the ship ASAP. Nihlus will accompany you to observe the mission.”

 

 

 

Seems easy enough, it wouldn’t be that hard to secure the beacon while Nihlus runs exam on me. “Just give the words, Captain.”

 

 

 

“We should be getting close to Eden-“

 

 

 

“Captain! We’ve got a problem!” A static sounded so loud, it cause me jump out from my skin.

 

 

 

“What’s wrong, Joker?” Anderson asks.

 

 

 

“Try to warn next time, Joker. You could have killed someone.”

 

 

 

Joker chuckle but clear his throat. “Sorry Commander. But we got transmission from Eden Prime, sir! You better see this!”

 

 

 

“Bring it up on screen.”

 

 

 

Anderson said as he looks at the hologram screen. I stood behind both of them as we watch the transmission. It started with gun firing and explosion. Following a female soldier telling one of soldier to get down. Yet the one who was recording it was moving side to side, freaking out. More guns fires were off until appeared an officer.

 

 

 

“We are under attack! Taking heavy casualties. I repeat; heavy casualties! We can’t… argh!... –eed evac! They came out of nowhere. We need—“

 

 

 

I slightly frown from what is happening. The officer was stabbed and taken away, and then the video moved to several more soldiers. Fear was written in the faces until it look up the sky. It was a strange mothership, with six legs and was making an obnoxious sound then. It cut off.

 

 

 

“What in the hell?” I said shaky surprise.

 

 

 

“Everything cuts out after that. No comm traffic at all. Just goes dead. There’s nothing.” Joker explains about what happen next.

 

 

 

“Reverse and hold at thirty-eight point five.” Anderson gives order to Joker.

 

 

 

The screen stops at that strange mothership again. We stayed awfully silence as we stare at it. Whatever that thing is, is not a normal ship.

 

 

 

“Status report!”

 

 

 

“Seventeen minutes out, Captain. No other Alliance ships in the area.”

 

 

 

“Take us in, Joker. Fast and quiet. This mission just got a lot more complicated.”

 

 

 

“Sir?” I look at Anderson.

 

 

 

Anderson looks at Nihlus. Then Nihlus look once more at the screen. “A small strike team can move quickly without drawing attention. It’s our best chance to secure the beacon.”

 

 

 

I slightly frowned at my confusion at this ship.

 

 

 

“Grab your gear and meet us in the cargo hold.” Anderson interrupts my gazing moment.

 

 

 

In the moment, Nihlus left to grab his gear as Anderson turns his attention to me. “Tell Alenko and Jenkins to suit up, Commander. You’re going in.”

 

 

 

I looked at him to swiftly change my gaze once more the screen. “Understood.”

 

 

 

As I guide myself out from comm room, I head to get Alenko and Jenkins. The only first person I spotted first was Jenkins. He was surprise at first to see but I gave him order to meet us at cargo hold. Excitement on his face, he quickly salutes with his hand and left to get suited up. As for Alenko. He was already leaning on the wall, smiling and friendly.

 

 

 

“Alenko, we must head the cargo hold. Captain Anderson is waiting for us.”

 

 

 

“Oh! Right, let’s go there together.” He smiles large as I raise an eyebrow.

 

 

 

“Okay?”

 

 

 

I headed toward the elevator that leads down to cargo hold. Alenko was besides, already in gear as we made to the cargo level. We marched out as we spotted Nihlus, Anderson and Jenkins. As we headed toward at them, Joker already announce the ship enter stealth system.

 

 

 

“Somebody was doing some serious digging here, Captain.”

 

 

 

“I bet.”

 

 

 

With gears and suit up, we turn to Anderson who was preparing to give orders.

 

 

 

“Your team’s the muscle in this operation, Commander. Go in heavy and head straight for the dig site.”

 

 

 

“What about survivors, Captain?” Alenko decide to add something before we can officially go.

 

 

 

Anderson started to walk at us. “Helping survivors is a secondary objective. The beacon’s your top priority.”

 

 

 

“We’ll search survivors once we find the beacon, got that Alenko?” I said at him.

 

 

 

“Aye, aye captain.”

 

 

 

“Approaching drop point one.”

 

 

 

Jenkins turns to Nihlus who was warming up his gun. “Nihlus? You’re coming with us?”

 

 

 

“I move faster on my own.” It was the only words he said as he head the open door to drop down.

 

 

 

“Nihlus will scout out ahead. He’ll feed you status reports through the mission; otherwise, I want radio silence.”

 

 

 

Some Spectre he is. “We’ve got his back, Captain.” I promised Anderson as I look the open door.

 

 

 

“The mission’s yours now, Almos. Good luck!”

 

 

 

The Normandy slowly drops us on point two. Giving us time to drop down and begin our mission right away. I looked up as the Normandy disappeared from above us. For now, we are on the mission to get the beacon and hopefully, investigated the fight. I withdrew my sniper riffle outs and started to walk in our way to the dig site. We could hear guns shooting far the side we are. We continue walking until our radio went off.

 

 

 

“This place got hit hard, Commander. Hostiles everywhere. Keep your guard up.”

 

 

 

It was Nihlus giving us few warning ahead. We must be preparing for those hostiles.

 

 

 

“Oh, god. What happened here?” Jenkins said commentary behind me as we head straight narrow of a tree on right.

 

 

 

But I didn’t answer, we continue until we reach the hot spot. I order to stop by lifting my hand in mid-air and scan the area. I slightly frowned of something doesn’t seem right. I pull forward my hand with only two finger raise to order Jenkins to go ahead. After we stay a few moment just when a drone appeared. But it wasn’t a typical normal drone; it started to shoot at Jenkins.

 

 

 

“Jenkins!”

 

 

 

I wasn’t going to let a soldier die so soon, I quickly point my riffle at one the drones. Bullseyes, one goes down and the other one went down from Kaiden. Another one appeared but I took it down before it can shoot more. The coast was clear enough to run at Jenkin’s body.Kaiden kneeling down as soon he was close and looked at his body. No sight of life on his eyes as he close his eyelid. I sigh at my attempt-to-rescue him.

 

 

 

“Ripped right through his shields. Never had a chance. It’s not your fault, Almos.”

 

 

 

I shook my head. “This man deserves a proper funeral.”

 

 

 

“I know, but stay sharp. We have a mission to work.” Kaiden reminded me.

 

 

 

I withdrew once more my sniper rifle as I started to walk up of the path. “We sure do.”


	4. D A T A : 0 3

_ _ _ C H A P T E R 3 _ _ _

 

 

 

 

We continue our search to find the dig campsite. With some few enemies encounter into the bunch of trees. I was able to success bring down three and Alenko only shoot two downs. At least it was helping to forget about Jenkins death. It was not that easy to ease up the pain to lose another squad member.  I shake my thoughts away as my radio was brought contact from Nihlus.

 

 

 

“I’ve got some burned out buildings here, Shepard. A lot of bodies.”

 

 

 

I sigh, of course more people could have been burn in that building.

 

 

 

“I’m going to check it out. I’ll try to catch up with you at the dig site.”

 

 

 

As the radio went down, I was able to speak under my breathe. “Sounds promising.”

 

 

 

We head straight down the hills, silent and caution. Until guns were closer to which we look. We spotted a white with pink stripes armor running from the same enemy. It was able to shoot it back but it didn’t actually kill it. The person ran behind the wall after it was done shooting the enemy down. I had a feeling that we should go there and help the person out. I move my hand signal at Alenko as he nodded and head straight ahead. I stay behind over a small rock and place my sniper rifle. I looked at what type enemy we are going to shoot.

 

 

 

“Geth…?” I mumble to myself.

 

 

 

I move the target to it head. This was until I pull the trigger. The bullet left the hole and enters over-drive, directly contact with the Geth’s head as it went down. One went down meanwhile the other one went down as well with Alenko and the person help. I stood up as I climb on top of the rock.

 

 

 

“Good job, Alenko.” I shouted at him as he threw thumbs up.

 

 

 

The white with pink stripe armor walks up to me. “Thanks for your help, Commander. I didn’t think I was going to make it.”

 

 

 

I nodded at her as I hop down; place my sniper rifle behind my back.

 

 

 

“Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams of the 212. You the one in charge here, sir?”

 

 

 

“Are you wounded, Williams?”

 

 

 

“A few scrapes and burns. Nothing serious, the other weren’t so lucky.” Ashley explains as she shakes her head. “Oh, man… We were patrolling the perimeter when the attack hit.” As she walks up and pointed where the attack was. “We tried to get off a distress call, but they cut off our communications. I’ve been fighting for my life ever since.”

 

 

 

As she turns to me, Alenko was already by my side. “Any idea what kind of enemy we’re facing?” I asks, hoping it was the geth.

 

 

 

“I think they’re geth.” Ashley answers my question.

 

 

 

“The geth haven’t been seen outside the Veil in nearly 200 years. Why are they here now?” Kaiden turns to me.

 

 

 

“They must have come for the beacon.” I’d gladly accept Ashley for answering that to Kaiden.

 

 

 

“There is your answer, Kaiden.” I told him as I look at Ashely.

 

 

 

“The dig site is close. Just over that rise, it might still be there.” She pointed as I follow her point.

 

 

 

“We could use your help, Williams.”

 

 

 

“Aye, aye sir. It’s time for payback.”

 

 

 

I nodded as I started to move, Kaiden stay by my side as Ashley stay the opposite of my side. We stay like this as we almost made to the dig site. I order Kaiden to stay one behind of the rock as Ashley does the same. I mostly stay behind to make easier and long shot to the enemy. Only three geth’s walked out, I couldn’t broadcast radio to them. I end up shooting the one of the back as Kaiden took down the left and Ashley from the right. All three geth’s are down and we resume to head the dig site.

 

 

 

But to find empty.

 

 

 

“This is the dig site. The beacon was right here, it must have been moved.” Ashley said.

 

 

 

“By who? Our side? Or the geth?” Kaiden asks.

 

 

 

“Hard to say, maybe we’ll know more after we check out the research camp.”

 

 

 

“Ashley is right; we could try find also survivors.” I said as I scan the area.

 

 

 

“If they were lucky, maybe hiding up in the camp. It’s just on the top of this ridge, up the ramps.”

 

 

 

We begin to move directly to the ramp as radio made a sound.

 

 

 

“Change of plans, Shepard. There’s a small spaceport up ahead. I want to check it out. I’ll wait for you there.”

 

 

 

It was Nihlus but it didn’t stop me from getting almost the top of the ramp, to find the campsite. Instead it look like the storm blew in into the camp.

 

 

 

“Looks like they hit the camp hard.” Ashley said.

 

 

 

“It’s a good place for an ambush. Keep your guards up.” Kaiden warned as he withdrew his gun.

 

 

 

We continue until we spot spike pillar on the end of left. Dark-greyish skin with blue-bright lube coming from the skin. It was horror to see until it starts to going down.

 

 

 

“Oh, god! They’re still alive!” Kaiden shouted, almost near my ear.

 

 

 

“What did the geth do to them?” Ashley asks, worry expression on her face.

 

 

 

It was brought back to life and I wasn’t sure what the hell what were those things. But it started to run at us with that groaning sound, I switch my sniper rifle with shotgun. There only three as we begin to shot them, bringing them down as black fluid streams down from it body.

 

 

 

“What are those?” I ask, getting closer to it. “Whatever it is, it disgusting and not so human.”

 

 

 

“I’m not sure, Commander.” Ashley appeared besides me.

 

 

 

“Hey guys! I found two survivors!”

 

 

 

We turn our head to find Kaiden pointing at the cabin, and then we went straight to him.

 

 

 

“The door is closed. Security lock’s engaged.” Ashley told Kaiden.

 

 

 

“But there are two survivors inside, I just heard them!”

 

 

 

I went to the security locks as I overriding it. It turn green as it slide up, we walked in.

 

 

 

“Humans! Thank the Maker!”

 

 

 

I turn around to see two survivors according to Kaiden.

 

 

 

“Hurry! Close the door! Before they come back!” Said one male.

 

 

 

“Don’t worry, we’ll protect you.” I reassure them.

 

 

 

“Thank you, I think we’ll be okay now. It looks like everyone’s gone.” Said the female, to which I assume she’s doctor.

 

 

 

“You’re Dr. Warren, the one in charge of the excavation. Do you know what happened to the beacon?” Ashley asks, so she knows who they are then.

 

 

 

“It was moved to the spaceport this morning. Manuel and I stayed behind to help pack up the camp. When the attack came, the marines held them off long enough for us to hide. They gave their lives to save us.”

 

 

 

“No one is saved. The age of humanity is ended. Soon, only ruin and corpses will remain.” Said Manuel, I couldn’t help but to narrow my eyes at him.

 

 

 

“I see, thank you.” I said turning to Ashley. “Williams, take us to the spaceport.”

 

 

 

“You can’t stop it. Nobody can stop it, night is falling. The darkness of eternity.” Manuel seems was going bit crazier.

 

 

 

“Hush, Manuel. Go lie down, you’ll feel better once the medication kicks in.” Warren reassures him.

 

 

 

“Help your friend here; it is safe to get out here. Take over the ramps.” I suggested them as we walk out from the cabin.

 

 

 

Once we were out, we pasted by the cabin as Ashley guided us to spaceport. I couldn’t help to hear that distance of gun shot.

 

 

 

“Did you hear that?” I ask as I stop.

 

 

 

“A gun shot?” Kaiden was the first one to realize it.

 

 

 

“Something bad is going on.” I told them as we pick up the pace of walking.

 

 

 

We hurried up until we spot something off from the distance. I stop as I try adjusting my vision to see it, my eyes grew wider. It was the same mother ship from the video.

 

 

 

“It’s a ship. Look at the size of it!” Ashley exclaim.

 

 

 

I remained frozen as my eye glued on the ship. It slowly began to rise up, heading for the atmosphere. Whatever that thing is, is truly no ordinary ship and the sound. It scratches the back of my head, annoying, yet taunting.

 

 

 

“Almos? Almos!”

 

 

 

My body was shook as I regain my conscious. “Huh, what?”

 

 

 

I turn to see Kaiden who shook me. “Come’n, we have to get the spaceport.”

 

 

 

They went ahead as I try to think what just happen. To which I end up shaking my head and followed them, in there we spotted some geth’s and the same unhuman-creature. In the end, we continued shooting them as there none other left. It was safe enough to walk into spaceport. Just to find another corpses body.

 

 

 

“Commander. It’s Nihlus.”

 

 

 

We stop to look at it meanwhile Kaiden kneels down.

 

 

 

“A turian? You know him?” Ashley asks.

 

 

 

I only respond with a nod. As Kaiden stand up, he begins to speak.

 

 

 

“He’s a Spectre. He was with us on the Nor—“

 

 

 

We heard a loud thud that interrupted Kaiden.

 

 

 

“Something’s moving! Over behind those crates!” Ashley points out, quickly enough for us to withdraw our guns out.

 

 

 

“Wait! Don’t-Don’t shoot! I’m one of you! I’m human.” Said a male raising his both arm in the sky.

 

 

 

I slightly frown as I sigh. “Sneaking up on us like that nearly got you killed.” I pull down my shotgun.

 

 

 

“I… I’m sorry. I was hiding, from those creatures.” He places his hand on the chest. “My name’s Powell. I saw what happen to that turian. The other one shot him.”

 

 

 

“Explain, I must know how Nihlus died.”

 

 

 

“The othe one got here first. He was waiting when your friend showed up. He called him Saren; I think they knew each other.” Powell began to explain. “Your friend seemed relax. He let his guard down… And Saren killed him, shot him right in the back. I’m just lucky he didn’t see me behind the crates.”

 

 

 

“Where’d Saren go after he killed Nihlus?” I ask, pressuring Powell.

 

 

 

Powell pointed at the other side of spaceport. “He jumped on the cargo train and headed over to the other platform. Probably going after the beacon.” Powell leans on the crates. “I knew that beacon was trouble. Everything’s gone to hell since we found it. First that damn mother ship showed up, then the attack. They killed everyone. Everyone! If I hadn’t been behind the crates I’d be dead, too!”

 

 

 

But something seems awfully strange. “How come you’re the only one who survived? Why didn’t anyone else try to hide behind the crates?” I ask as I pointed at them.

 

 

 

Powell shakes his head. “They never had a chance. I… I was already behind the crates when the attack started.”

 

 

 

“Wait a minute. You were hiding behind the crates before the attack?” Kaiden ask, curious as well.

 

 

 

“I… Sometimes I need a nap to get through my shift. I sneak off behind the crates to grab forty winks where the supervisor can’t find me.” Powell explains.

 

 

 

“You survived because you’re lazy?” Ashley doesn’t sound so surprise.

 

 

 

“Actually, if you hadn’t snuck off for that nap.” I said as I look at Nihlus body. “You’d probably be dead just like all the others, including him.”

 

 

 

“Commander!”

 

 

 

“Yeah, Yeah, I guess. I don’t really want to think about it.”

 

 

 

I nod. “We got to find that beacon before is too late.”

 

 

 

“Take the cargo train. That’s where the other turian went.” Powell suggested. “I… I can’t stay here. I need to get away from all this.”

 

 

 

As Powell left, we head to the stairs to the cargo train. But our luck wasn’t that much as we encounter more geth’s meaning more to shoot. Mostly of them were at the cargo train, assuming if anyone is come too far, kill them. But it didn’t stop us, from where I stay; I was able to withdraw my sniper rifle and shot them from long distance. With all geth down, we head straight to the end of the cargo train to train controls. I press the button to go, hoping to reach where the beacon is.

 

 

 

We made to we are assuming the beacon is. As we got off the cargo train, I realize there’s demolition charges aka the bomb.

 

 

 

“We have to set them off!” I said as I quickly went to set it off.

 

 

 

“The geth must plant them.” Kaiden said as he stays behind me.

 

 

 

“Hurry! We need to find them all and shut them down!” Ashley exclaim, knowing there is more than just one.

 

 

 

As I was able to shut it down, we run up to the stair. The sound of object flew off from the rail causing me to turn around. More geth and they’re shooting at us.

 

 

 

“Take care of them! I’ll go find more bombs left!” I gave them order as they nodded their head.

 

 

 

Surprisingly I found one behind it and begin to disarming it, with somehow luck. I was quick enough to disarm it down. As I stood up, I realize they clear a path for me to run, to find more bombs left. In the pathway, I found another one and once again. Begin to disarm it.

 

 

 

“I got this Commander!” Kaiden yelled.

 

 

 

I heard more gunshot coming from the distance, more geth.

 

 

 

“Done! Hurry, there must be more!” I told them as I went to help them to shoot down the last geth.

 

 

 

As I almost reach the last bomb, a geth appeared right front of me. In the end of my shot gun that I was able to retrieve, I hit directly to it head as I continue to reach the last bomb. Kneel down to able slide in; I begin to disarm the last bomb. The beep went off as I sigh relief. That was the last bomb to disarm. I waited for Ashley and Kaiden to catch up to head the stair, to assume. That is where the beacon must be at. For what it was waiting, three geths and three unhuman-creatures. It didn’t take us longer to take them down. With no more enemies on the sight, we notice the beacon seemed untouched. We withdrew the gun and head to investigate the beacon. I place my index and middle finger to my helmet to make a radio contact to the Normandy.

 

 

 

“Normandy, the beacon is secure. Request immediate evac.”

 

 

 

I waited for it to answer as I nodded. “Roger, Normandy. Standing by.”

 

 

 

As I turn around, I spot Ashley was in front of me. But to notice Kaiden was get pulled in by the beacon. I push Ashley not by force as I ran directly to Kaiden. I jump and secure my both arm around his waist to able pulled him away from this force. I was stuck in this force as I struggle to break free. Instead, it didn’t work as I was lift up with my both leg connected to each other. Image begins to burn my memories, they appeared too fast, and too unclear what is going on. The sound wasn’t clear up to heard why just until then.

 

 

 

I was black out.

  
  



	5. D A T A : 0 4

_ _ _ C H A P T E R 4 _ _ _

 

 

 

Memories after memories, I squirm, flinch. Looking able to wake up myself from this endless pit black. Just in the right moment, my eyelid snaps wide open. White, bright light blinds with mine as I try to adjust it. As well all my sound area, to hear a muffle words, unfamiliar muffle. I groan as I slowly try to sit up, place my hand on my face. I was able to clear up the area I was and the object I was sitting on.

 

 

 

“You had us worried there, Almos. How are you feeling?”

 

 

 

I looked at the sound of a voice. “Dr.Chakwas…”

 

 

 

She stood in front of me as she waits for my answer; I slowly pinch on my nosebridge.

 

 

 

“Minor throbbing, nothing serious…” I look directly to my both hand. “How long was I out?” I ask, wanting to know.

 

 

 

“About fifteen hours, something happened down there with the beacon, I think.” Dr. Chakwas explains.

 

 

 

“It’s my fault; I must have triggered some kind of security field when I approached it. You had to push me out the way.”

 

 

 

I look over my shoulder to look it was Kaiden. I shook my head. “You had no way to know what would happen; besides you do not have psychic power.”

 

 

 

Kaiden gave me a half smile.

 

 

 

“Actually, we don’t even know if that’s what set it off. Unfortunately, we’ll never get the chance to find out.” Dr. Chakwas explained.

 

 

 

“The beacon exploded, a system overload, maybe. The blast knocked you cold. The Lieutenant and I carried you back here to the ship.” Kaide explain as he approaches to me.

 

 

 

I nodded at him. “I appreciate it.”

 

 

 

Kaiden smiles but to notice the hint of faint pink grow on his cheek, I try not to ask why he is blushing about.

 

 

 

“Physically, you’re fine. But I detected some unusual brain activity, abnormal beta waves.” Dr. Chakwas explain, I was gladly she interrupted us before I could feel more awkward.

 

 

 

I was able to get down from the metal bed as I lean to it. “I also noticed an increase in your rapid eye movement, sign typically associated with intense dreaming.”

 

 

 

I sigh as I scratch the back of my head. “I saw, I’m not sure what I saw.” I fold my arm as I narrow my eyebrows. “Death. Destruction. Nothing’s really clear.”

 

 

 

The moment I realize I heard faint, low whispering the back of my head. Was I really dreaming about it or it was more than just a dream?

 

 

 

“Hmmm. I better add this to my report. It may—“

 

 

 

We heard the door slide open and close as we turn our head to whoever enters this room. After interrupting Dr. Chakwas.

 

 

 

“Oh, Captain Anderson.”

 

 

 

Anderson stops as he look at all of us. “How’s our XO holding up, Doctor?”

 

 

 

Dr. Chakwas smiles as she place her hand on my shoulder. “All the readings look normal; I’d say the commander’s going to be fine.”

 

 

 

Anderson nod at Dr. Chakwas. “Glad to hear it. Shepard, I need to speak with you—“He stops to look at Dr. Chakwas and Kaiden. “In private.”

 

 

 

“Aye, aye, Captain. I’ll be in the mess if you need me.” Kaiden salute as he walks out as Dr. Chakwas follows.

 

 

 

I look at Anderson as he looked back. “Sounds like that beacon hit you pretty hard, Commander. You sure you’re okay?”

 

 

 

I sigh; I couldn’t bear to look at him. “Hardly… With Jenkins death and this mission…”

 

 

 

Anderson nods as he pat my shoulder. “I know you went a lot hell to it but Jenkins dead is not your fault.”

 

 

 

“What about Ashley?” I ask in hope to change the topic.

 

 

 

“She had nowhere to go so I gave her an opportunity to join us.”

 

 

 

“Sounds like she earn it, Ashley is a good soldier.” I said, agreeing this idea.

 

 

 

“Indeed.”

 

 

 

“Did you say you want to speak with me private, Sir?”

 

 

 

Anderson folds his arm behind his back, looking serious at me. “I won’t lie to you, Shepard. Things look bad with Nihuls dead, the beacon was destroyed and geth are invading. The Council’s want answers.”

 

 

 

“I didn’t do anything wrong, I followed order, Captain. The Council must see that.” I said, practically remembering Anderson how badly I despite politics.

 

 

 

Anderson walks a few moments away from me as he turns his head over the shoulder. “I’ll stand behind you and your report, Almos. You’re a damned hero in my books. That’s not why I’m here. It’s Saren, that other turian.”

 

 

 

He turns away as I raise an eyebrow; remember about the colonist told me about that Saren.

 

 

 

“Saren’s a Spectre, one of the best. A living legend but if he’s working with the geth, it means he’s gone rogue.” Anderson turns around to face me. “A rogue Spectre’s trouble, Saren’s dangerous. And he hates humans.”

 

 

 

“Why sir?” I asks, feeling bit curious.

 

 

 

“He thinks we’re growing too fast, taking over the galaxy. A lot of aliens think that way; most of them don’t do anything about it. But Saren has allied himself with the geth. I don’t know how, I don’t know why. I only know it had something to do with that beacon.”

 

 

 

I only nodded.

 

 

 

Anderson point at me. “You were there just before the beacon self-destructed. Did you see anything? Any clue that might tell us what Saren was after?”

 

 

 

I lean on the wall as I cross my arm. Was I really going to tell Anderson what I saw? “Before I lost consciousness, I had some kind of vision.”

 

 

 

Anderson walks up to me. “A vision? A vision of what?”

 

 

 

I try to gulp the knot from my throat. “I saw synthetics, geth, maybe. Slaughtering people, butchering them,”

 

 

 

“We need to report this to the Council, Almos.” Anderson suggested.

 

 

 

I scoff. “What are we gonna tell them? That I had a bad dream?”

 

 

 

“We don’t know what information was stored in that beacon. Lost Prothean technology? Blueprints for some ancient weapon of mass destruction? What it was, Saren took it.” He frowns as he raises one eyebrow. “But I know Saren. I know his reputation, his politics. He believes humans are a blight on the galaxy. This attack was an act of war!”

 

 

 

He walks up to my side. “He has the secrets of the beacon. He has an army of geth at his command. And he won’t stop until he’s wiped humanity from the face of the galaxy!”

 

 

 

I turn to him as I frowned. “I’ll find some way to take him down. Mark my word, Anderson.”

 

 

 

He shakes his head. “It’s not that easy, he’s a Spectre. He can go anywhere, do almost anything. That’s why we need the Council on our side.”

 

 

 

I’m going to hate this after way. “If we prove Saren’s gone rogue and the Council will revoke his Spectre status.”

 

 

 

He nods. “I’ll contact the ambassador and see if he can get us an audience with the Council. He’ll want to see us soon as we reach the Citadel. We should be getting closer. Head up to the bridge and tell Joker to bring us in to dock.”

 

 

 

With that, Anderson left and I stood to watch him. I slowly rub my forehead, having hard moment to believe we have to face the Council. Even part of worse to see the ambassador, not my favorite politics. I sigh as I shake my head, would they actually see this through? About Saren, the geth, the beacon and the vision I just saw? Only way to found out when we reach on dock to Citadel.


	6. D A T A : 0 5

_ _ _ C H A P T E R 5 _ _ _

 

 

 

 

I exit out from infirmary to see Ashley sitting on the table with Kaiden. Slowly I pass them to head the stair; I was supposed to meet Joker to head the citadel. Captain order, but I stop myself in middle of staircase. Not sure why but I don’t like this idea, either wise. I couldn’t let this Saren get away from us, once I shake those thoughts away to continue walking up. The door opens in middle as I look around, I was in galaxy map and Joker is still over by the bridge. Once I made across the bridge, I stand behind Joker.

 

 

 

“Right on time commander, I was about to hit Citadel.”

 

 

 

The corner of my lip curls up. “Hit it Joker.”

 

 

 

The Normandy flew by next to mass relay as it zapped us into speed of light. Just then, we appeared another mass relay to another space. Joker continues controlling the Normandy as we made to Citadel. Big as we watch I heard several footsteps coming behind, Kaiden and Ashley must be here to see this place. I’ll admit it takes your breath away. Once the Normandy dock, we grab our gear and head out. Straight to the elevator we head to meet Udina. As we made to the office, we silently walk over the balcony as Udina argues with the Council. Once he was done, I could tell he was already in front of us. I turn around to look at him, still not my favorite person.

 

 

 

“They don’t like him being accused of treason.”

 

 

 

I fold my arms together. “Saren is dangerous, for all human colonies. The Council has to listen to us!”

 

 

 

“Settle down, Commander. You’ve already done more than enough to jeopardize your candidacy for the Spectres.” Udina frowned. “The mission on Eden Prime was a chance to prove you could get the job done. Instead, Nihlus ended up dead and the beacon was destroyed!”

 

 

 

I end up growling at Udina but Anderson got between us. “The blame is on Saren not Almos, Udina.”

 

 

 

Udina crosses his arm behind his back. “Fine, we better hope the C-Sec investigation turns up the evidence to support our accusations.” He shakes his head. “Otherwise the Council might use this as an excuse to keep you out of the Spectres.”

 

 

 

I rolled my eyes as Udina told Anderson to company him then he tells us to meet them at Citadel Tower. As they left, Ashley walks up to my side. “And this is why I hate politicians.”

 

 

 

“You and me both, Ashley.” I sigh.

 

 

 

“Orders?” Kaiden ask.

 

 

 

“To the Citadel Tower then, we can’t get distracted here.”

 

 

 

They nodded as we walk out from the office. Then down to the hall as we exit the place, to which reach where this VI was standing there. I wasn’t hardly surprise to see those but we continue walking. We pass the Citadel Rapid Transit just to be stop by Kaiden and Ashley questioning me why not uses this one for to get the Citadel Tower quickly. As I turn around at them and shake my head.

 

 

 

“I rather not… Explain, shall we move on?”

 

 

 

I gave my back as I continue walking, they soon follow. With a confusion face, we took across the bridge to where another place that leads to the Wards. Just across the other side, there was an elevator that leads up to the tower. I lead them there as we walk inside the elevator; press the up button to head up. Once we reach the top, we exit and started to walk up to the stair. In the right moment, we stumbled two turians. Unfamiliar but the one who wore a blue armor seems bit mad, as I got closer to them.

 

 

 

“Saren’s hiding something, give me more time! Stall them!” Said with the blue armor.

 

 

 

“Stall the Council? Don’t be ridiculous! Your investigation is over, Garrus.” Said the other one as left.

 

 

 

The Blue armor Turian turned to me as it approached. “Commander Shepard?” It nods the head. “Garrus Vakarian, I was the officer in charge of the C-Sec investigation into Saren.”

 

 

 

I blink slowly pointed the one who left. “Who were you just talking to?”

 

 

 

“That was Executor Pallin, head of Citadel Security. My boss, he’ll be presenting my findings on Saren to the Council.” Garrus explain.

 

 

 

But I happen to notice Garrus doesn’t like Saren. “Sounds like you really want to bring him down?”

 

 

 

Garrus cross his arm. “I don’t trust him. Something about him rubs me the wrong way.”

 

 

 

“I agree.”

 

 

 

“But he’s a Spectre; everything he touches is classified. I can’t find any hard evidence.” Garrus explained as he look at me.

 

 

 

“I think the Council is ready for us, Commander.” Kaiden interrupted us.

 

 

 

I sighs before I could leave Garrus, he said one final thing before I march.

 

 

 

“Good luck, Shepard. Maybe they’ll listen to you.”


	7. D A T A : 06

_ _ _ C H A P T E R 6 _ _ _

 

 

 

We made to the tops to meet the Council, the place. I’ll admit it was beyond beautiful for just politics, peace as can be seen. In my entire dream to visit places, never I thought to visit the Citadel tower where meeting were hold. Yet here I am, in middle of trouble to solve Saren and his betrayal with Council. All I am hoping is for them to listen. If not.

 

 

 

Plan B always does it trick.

 

 

 

I lead to another stair to which Anderson was already there waiting for us. Once I walked up to him, he never fails to say anything.

 

 

 

“The Council begins, let’s go.”

 

 

 

As we head over the bridge, Udina was already there. Fuming already over Saren and demanding to fix this right away. I got there and spotted Saren holographic, my stomach twisted. He’s too coward to even show up in living flesh. I scoff as I look at the Council, the turian, the asari and the salarian. One my greatest and favorite people, hint, hint of my tone of sarcastic.

 

 

 

“By looking at your report, you said Saren is responsible the attack on Edem Prime?” Said the Asari.

 

 

 

“And the many death people in it.” Udina pointed out, glaring as far he could.

 

 

 

The three of them look at Saren. “But you don’t have proof, don’t you?”

 

 

 

I narrow my eyes at three of them. “Saren is responsible, he even destroy the Prothean Beacon.”

 

 

 

They stared at me as if I was hurting their favorite Spectre.

 

 

 

“He also killed Nihlus!” I exclaim, lock-on Saren.

 

 

 

Saren shake his head. “His death will be always remembered, but I never murder him.”

 

 

 

 

“You cocky bastard.” I growled at him.

 

 

 

“Enough! There is no strong evidence to proof Saren did all of this.” Said the Turian.

 

 

 

“What about Shepard’s vision?”

 

 

 

“Are we bringing dreams in this?” Saren ask as he looks at them.

 

 

 

All of them turn to each other then focused on us. “Saren is innocent, there wasn’t much stronger case to proof he did this.”

 

 

 

I felt my jaw hang open.

 

 

 

“I shall leave, many human accuse me doing something I am not.” Saren said before his holographic went off.

 

 

 

“Anything you like to say Commander?” The Asari asks.

 

 

 

I wave my arm at them. “I won’t waste my breath on you.”

 

 

 

The Council dismiss as we all walk out, Kaiden and Ashley weren’t surprise about this. But at least I have their part support from what truly happen. Udina in the other hand was not happy about this. Anderson wasn’t sure what to do but as I moment I turn around, Udina was already on my face.

 

 

 

“You should have kept your mouth shut, Almos! None of this would ever happen!”

 

 

 

“Calm down Udina, we don’t have strong evidence to proof Saren gone rogue.”

 

 

 

I point at Anderson. “He is right, back away Udina.”

 

 

 

Udina shake his head as he went to stand next to Anderson. “What we need is to find more evidence.”

 

 

 

Here we go, I cross my arm as I open my mouth but Kaiden interrupt.

 

 

 

“What about that Turian, Garrus? He said he was this close to get Saren.”

 

 

 

Anderson looks between me and Kaiden. “Almos, you must find him.”

 

 

 

“Do you have any clue where to find him?” I ask, never I thought I would have to do some search party.

 

 

 

“You could ask one of Shadow Broker, he is here on Citadel.” Anderson said.

 

 

 

“Or go speak Harkin.” Udina added.

 

 

 

“Who is Harkin?” I ask, stare at both of them.

 

 

 

Anderson sighs with annoyance, noticing that Anderson knows about this guy. Which sound not good idea to look this Harkin guy, at least. I have to wait when Anderson give the answer of my question.


End file.
